james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JayBO/Modern script discussion(HUGE SPOILERS) read script first
OK, so I finished it 1:30am, and now I'm going to be the first to blog it. Because I don't work tomorrow like some of you people. modern script here thanks to matias, http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Matias_arana_10/COMPLETE_SCRIPTMENT So like I said big spoilers. I want to keep this on a topic to topic discussion which (unless there's a problem) will be chosen by me (for now) This way we can have a solid discussion on each topic instead of 5 people having 5 having 5 different conversations about slighty different topics. (I'm on almost every day so I think there won't be any stagnent conversation) Now, I myself for the first conversation would like to discuss a very heated topic (pun intended) MATING. The so called "deleted sex scene" was described in fairly good detail and after a bit of an argument in IRC (go there id you haven't yet) we know this much: First off I'll post the scene JAKE: I’ve already chosen. But this woman must also choose me She takes his hands and their fingers intertwine, moving gently over each other. NEYTIRI: She already has He puts his face close to hers. She rubs her cheek against his. He kisses her on the mouth. They explore each other Then she pulls back, eyes sparkling. NEYTIRI: Kissing is very good. But we have something better. She pulls him down until they are kneeling, facing each other on the faintly glowing moss. Neytiri takes the end of her queue and raises it. Jake does the same, with trembling anticipation. The tendrils at the ends move with a life of their own, straining to be joined. The tendrils INTERTWINE with gentle undulations. JAKE rocks with the direct contact between his nervous system and hers. The ultimate intimacy. They come together into a kiss and sink down on the bed of moss, and ripples of light spread out around them. THE WILLOWS sway, without wind, and the night is alive with pulsing energy as we LATER. She is collapsed across his chest. Spent. He strokes her face tenderly. JAKE: Neytiri, you know my real body is far away, sleeping. She raises up, placing her fingertips to his chest -- NEYTIRI: This body is real. (she touches his forehead) This spirit is real. Her eyes are luminous, honest, infinitely deep. NEYTIRI: When I was first your teacher, I hated all Sky People. But you have also taught me. (whispering) Spirit is all that matters. She lays her head down, against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. NEYTIRI: I am with you now, Jake. We are mated for life. JAKE: We are? NEYTIRI: Yes. It is our way. (innocently) Oh. I forgot to tell? He rouses up, making her look at him. JAKE: Really, we are? NEYTIRI: We are. Jake considers this. JAKE: It’s cool. I’m there. He lays his head down, and her arms enfold him, sheltering him as he sleeps. Now about that argument, I myself believe this, That they mate EXACTLY like humans, down to the anatomy. That was all I really cared about really. Now with another Wiki goer (I'll let him name himself) won't take that as the answer, so we agreed (I think) that, that may be how the act is done, but that doesn't mean that the process of reproduction is the same. I.E egg and sperm, etc. Like I said for me (the act) was plain as day identical to humans, that's all I wanted, and I meant no offense to the un-named wiki goer (if it sounded like it did) Now if you are reading this without reading the script first, this next bit is gonna hit like a sledge hammer. In the end of the script, before he soul swaps, Neytiri is described as visually pregnant. Discuss Category:Blog posts